It's a lifetime promise
by Verzzon
Summary: Naruto har äntligen uppnått sin dröm; att bli hokage och det är nu dags för en ny generation med ninjor att träda fram. Denna gång har vi en kvinnlig huvudroll som ska klara av shinobilivet med lagkamrater vars klaner är bittra fieender.


**It's a lifetime promise,**

**I : **_Då var det dags!_

**-**

**Takuto** suckade där han stod i dörröppningen och betraktade sin syster som fortfarande sov djupt trots att väckar klockan ringt för länge sedan.  
"Hoshimi! Om du inte stiger upp snart kommer du komma försent!" Hoshimi öppnade sina vanligtvis livfulla, gröna ögon och tittade på honom. Hon stönade lågt då solljuset från det öppna fönstret bländade henne och hon drog täcket över huvudet medans hon mumlade något i stil med; 'Bara fem minuter till'. Takuto såg förargat på henne men ryckte sedan på axlarna.  
"Skyll dig själv", sa han obrytt och gick därifrån. Hoshimi tittade sömnigt upp på väckarklockan bara för att upptäcka att hon var försenad. Igen!

Hon satte hastigt ihop det korpsvarta håret i två toffsar och kastade en blick på fotografiet som stod brevid väckarklockan ovanför sängen. En familj på fyra tittade tillbaka på henne, alla med ett leende på läpparna. Medans hon varsamt knöt sitt pannband runt halsen tänkte hon tillbaka på sina föräldrar och om hon slöt ögonen kunde hon fortfarande minnas hur hennes mammas gyllenbruna hår haft den svag doft av citron, precis som hennes eget. Hon kunde fortfarande höra hennes pappas glada skratt eka i öronen då hon sprungit fram till honom då han kommit hem från ett uppdrag. Han hade lyft upp henne i sin famn och snurrat ett par varv. Dem hade varit en lycklig familj, det visste Hoshimi trots att hon inte kunde se sina föräldrar som något annat än ett avlägset minne av en fantasi, något som aldrig funnits trots att deras forntida existens var lika verklig som hennes egen var i nutid. Hon öppnade ögonen då hon hörde en knackning emot den öppna dörren och hon vände sig om för att mötas av dem där varma chokladbruna ögonen tillhörande hennes bror som alltid funnits vid hennes sida som hennes enda kvarlevande släkting. Ett svagt leende krökte hans läppar då han fick syn på pannbandet runt hennes hals.  
"Det klär dej", sa han mjukt. "även om du är en idiot."  
"Ska du säga!" Hon flinade elakt emot sin bror som skakade på huvudet innan han flinade minst lika elakt.  
"Men det är inte jag som kommer försent på min första dag som shinobi, eller hur?"

Med en smäll var Hoshimi ute ur lägenheten och Takuto följde sin syster med blicken där hon rusade genom Konohas gator påväg till ninja akademin där hon skulle bli indelad i en grupp på tre. Hans leende började sakta blekna efter hon försvunnit ur synhåll från det öppna fönstret i hennes rum. Takuto vände sig sakta emot familjeporträttet. Hans blick vandrade från den glada treåringen sittandes på sin pappas axlar med fingrarna intrasslade i mannens svarta hår och över till kvinnan med händerna på sonens, hans egna, axlar.  
'_Okaasan.. Otoosan.._'

**Hoshimi **snubblade in genom klassrummet med ett högljutt brak som fick dem flesta att vända sig om där dem satt vid dem välplacerade bänkraderna.  
"Hoshimi-san, jag är glad att du vill ära oss med din närvaro men skulle du kunna göra det lite tystare nästa gång?" Påpekade Mitsuki-sensei med en sträng blick på flickan som stod längst bak i klassrummet med en lätt rodnad över kinderna. Hon mumlade något till svar innan han tecknade åt henne att sätta sig ner. "Som jag sa; Ni kommer bli indelade i grupper på tre och tilldelade en lärare på jounin nivå. Grupperna är redan förbestämda av Hokage-sama så är det nått som inte passar er kom inte till mig och klaga för jag har ingetting att säga till om." Ett lågt och ogillande stönande kom från kvinnliga (och en liten del av den manliga) delen av klassen som varit nog naiva att dem själva skulle få välja sina framtida partners. "Då kör vi då! Grupp ett; Matsuura Jinko..

* * *

**A/N: **_Hi! Det här är då första kapitlet (del 1 av "Då var det dags!") av min Naruto fanfiction; It's a lifetime promise.  
Början kommer vara lite små knölig och inte så bra skriven eftersom jag är en newbie (och dessutom så har jag inte så många ídéer till början av mina berättelser).  
Men ha tålamod så blir det bättre med tiden, okej? Good! Det skulle iaf vara trevligt om ni kunde ge mig en review eller två - gärna konstruktiv kritik så jag kan bli  
bättre :) Thank you!  
_  
**© by Masashi Kishimoto © by Veronika**


End file.
